Dragon Devil Slayers
by AnimeKing34
Summary: During the epic battle between Future Rouge and the seven dragon slayers, they had no choice but to use a forbidden dragon slayer spell to defeat Future Rouge. However using this spell had send them all to an journey they didn't see coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys, I am here with my first crossover story and I hope that you'll get to enjoy this story. BTW I don't have a beta reader for this story, so please forgive me if I made any errors.**

**A couple of things I should tell you, first off the dragon slayers will be their own peerage and they'll still have their dragon slaying magic. Cobra personality will change during this story. Also I think I'll do some pairing in this story so no harem. Now since I'm making the dragon slayers devils I'm still going to let Sting keep his holy dragon powers, so since he eats light, attacks that are light based won't affect him. So I think that's all I should say. time to get to the story.**

* * *

_**As Future Rouge appears atop Mercurius, just as Lucy and Yukino finish closing the Eclipse Gate, however only seven dragons were able to escape from the gate. Rogue then states, ignoring Lucy and Yukino, that seven Dragons is plenty, as controlling ten thousand would have been a nightmare. Future Rogue then smirks as Lucy deduces that bringing out the Dragons was his goal from the beginning. Raising his arms into the air, Future Rogue demands that they listen well, declaring, as the seven Dragons swarm around him, that the human race will become extinct as the era of Dragons ushers in. And the only ones who is able to stop him is the seven dragons, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Wendy Marvell, Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, and Cobra/Erik. These seven dragon slayers had come together to stop Future Rouge plans.**_

* * *

As Future Rouge was on top of Motherglare seeing the heavily damage dragons slayers and the dragon Atlas Flame, who was able to switch sides thanks to Natsu. then started to laugh manically. "Look at this, seven dragon slayers and a dragon trying to oppose me but is still defeated."

As Natsu and the rest struggled to get up, Natsu sent a glare.

"No, we're not done yet. As long as I can stand I can still fight!" Natsu said

Everyone including Atlas couldn't help but smirk at Natsu determination.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Salamander is right, as long as I can stand there's no way I'm done for." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, Natsu is right we can still fight!" Wendy said.

"I'm still going to fight even if I'm at a disadvantage." Laxus said as he shrug.

"I admire Natsu determination, so I'll follow him into battle no matter what!" Sting said.

Future Rouge couldn't believe what he was hearing, he then turned to both past Rouge and Cobra. "What about you two? Cobra I know you, why don't you just tell them it's pointless. I even bet the only reason you're here is because they offered your freedom."

Cobra just crossed his arm and smirk. "Sorry to disappoint you but even if I did helped out they still would've sent me back to jail, beside," Cobra was silent was silent for a few minutes, getting the dragon slayers attention "I won't stop fighting cause there's someone that I want to protect from this destruction you're causing."

Natsu couldn't help but smile after hearing that someone like Cobra has someone to protect.

Future Rouge was surprised at what Cobra just declared. He turns to Past Rouge . "Rouge, I'm willing to give you a chance to join me. Look at what I was able to accomplish, imagine what we can do together, well can show this world the era of the dragons!"

"No." Past Rouge said making Future Rouge shocked.

"What did you say?"

"I said no, I don't care if you're the future me I won't allow this to go on any longer."

Hearing what his past self had just said pissed him off. "You fool! Don't you realize that I am your future self, you can't change the fact that I am you!"

Natsu then spoke up. "Yeah we get it, you're supposed to be Rouge in the future but we are going to make sure that we defeat you here and now so that we can end your plans!"

"Yeah!" All the dragon slayers said in unison.

Future Rouge just gritted his teeth after hearing this. "Fine then! I may lost one dragon, but I still have six, what makes you think that I'll lose!"

A voice then appears out of no where. "Because they got friends!" Everyone then looked to see where the voice was coming from and they saw it, it was Happy and the others Exceed.

"Happy!"

"Lily!"

"Carla!"

"Lector!"

"Frosch!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked demanding to know.

"Natsu," Happy said. "We're here to help you."

"What?"

"Happy's right, we're not going to let you guys fight alone." Pantherlily said.

"Lily." Gajeel said.

"That's right, we won't let you face the challenges alone." Carla said.

"Carla." Wendy said.

"Yeah, we're here to help you win this battle." Lester said.

"Fro thinks so too."

"Lector."

"Frosch."

Natsu saw how they really wanted to help out, he couldn't helped but let out a smile. "Alright then, I'm fired up! Ready Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy stood next to Natsu as well as the remaining Exceed stood next to their partners.

Future Rouge saw this and couldn't but laugh. "Hahaha, you really think that just because a bunch of cats came things are going to be different. Fools, look around you, I have six dragons and all you got is seven dragon slayers, five cats and a dragon! That won't be enough to stop me, dragons attack!" The dragons did as Future Rouge commanded and started to charge towards them.

As the dragon slayers along with their Exceed, they stood their ground preparing the fight of their life. As the dragons almost got closer to them a firewall came out of nowhere, blocking the dragons path, the dragon slayers looked to see where it came from and saw that it was Atlas who created it.

"Uncle?"

**"Natsu, there's a way that we may be able to beat them."**

"Really, how?"

**"There's a forbidden spell that may help us out, however..."**

"What is it uncle?"

**"This spell can only be achieved by a certain numbers of dragons but seeing that your magic resembles dragon magic that won't be a problem, but there's a cost to using this forbidden spell."**

"A cost?" Gajeel asked.

**"Well I don't know the cost itself, but due to rumors it states that the dragons who uses this spell disappear from the face of the earth."**

Hearing what Atlas just said all the dragon slayers along with the exceeds were shocked.

"You can't be serious!" Cobra said.

**Atlas shook his head. "I'm sorry but I am, due to our circumstance we have no choice but to use this spell." **

Everyone was silent for a moment, they couldn't believe what they heard, if they wish to defeat Future Rouge they had to use a forbidden spell that could kill them. But Natsu broke that silence.

"I don't care, as long as it means I can protect my family then count me in."

Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy soon stood next to Natsu as well as Happy, Lily and Carla.

"Salamander is right, as long as I got this guild mark Fairy Tail is my family and I gotta protect it." Gajeel said.

"Yes, no matter what we will protect our guild at all cost." Wendy said.

"Right, I will protect my family as well." Laxus said.

"We may not be a part of Fairy Tail, but both me and Rouge will protect our comrades of Sabertooth from any harm."

"Right."

"Like I said before, there's someone that I'm protecting from any harm, so I could care less about the cost."

**"Very well then, I shall tell you how to use the spell, everyone form a circle!"**

Everyone did as he said and formed a circle and as for Happy and the other exceed got on their partners shoulder

**"Now everyone focus your magic into the center."**

Everyone then raised their arm towards the center of the circle and their bodies started to glow with a special type of aura and a strange magic circle started to form.

"Come on guys, almost there. Here's the power of the fire dragon slayer!" Natsu's and Happy's bodies soon glowed brighter with an orange aura.

"Right, Iron dragon slayer." Gajeel body and Pantherlily bodies starts to glow brighter with a light green aura.

"We can't give up, Sky dragon slayer." Wendy's as well as Carla's bodies started to glow light blue.

"We have to protect our family, Lighting dragon slayer." Laxus body then glowed with a yellow aura.

"Lector, we're going to give it our best right, Light dragon slayer."

"Yep, you got that right Sting." Both Sting's and lector bodies glowed with a white aura.

"Frosch, we'll protect our comrades no matter the cost, Shadow dragon slayer."

"Fro will too." Rouge as well as Frosch bodies glowed with a black aura.

"I'll enjoy defeating this guy, Poison dragon slayer." Cobra body started to glow with a red and black aura.

The magic circle started to glow brighter with the mix colors of the dragon slayers aura.

"Uncle is this good?"

**"Yes, now the firewall won't hold for long, we must end this now!"**

"Right!" The dragon slayers and the exceed said in unison. Their body glowed brighter.

Atlas then released the firewall and the dragons and Future Rouge charged towards them. **"Now!"**

**"Dragon slayer forbidden technique: Divine Dragon Crushing Fang!"** The magic circle that was created soon erupted with seven different energy blast resembling head of dragons, they all started to charged towards Future Rouge and his six dragons.

"You think that will stop us! Dragons unleash your fury!" All six dragons unleashed six attacks towards Natsu and the others. Both of the attacks collided head on, as a result, a giant ball of the dragons blast and a multiple color energy formed in-between the beams. The giant ball started to become bigger. The dragon slayers groaned and clenched their teeth tight as they put more power into their blast.

"Hahaha, just give up, it's clear that I will win this battle!" Future Rouge said.

"N-Never, We will never give up!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir, we're here by your side!"

"Why do you keep trying, it's pointless!"

"We are protecting everyone! That's why we won't lose to the likes of you!" Everyone said in unison. The blast from the dragon slayers started to over power the dragons energy blast.

"What! The dragons attack is being pushed back, impossible!"

"This is the power of family!" Natsu said as their attack finally over powered the dragons attack and collide on the six dragons and Future Rouge that cause a big explosion across the capital and into the city but the dragon slayers and the exceed was engulfed in a bright light from the explosion.

Atlas was pushed away with the attack, but looked over at the explosion and was shocked. There was a massive crater where the dragon slayers were at.

"Natsu!" A new voice said getting Atlas attention. He turned and saw a group of humans that he recognize as the guild of wizards that he fought while still under Future Rouge control.

Everyone saw the massive crater and was shocked.

"What happened to Natsu and Happy!" A scarlet haired woman said

"And where's Gajeel and Lily?" A petite teenage girl asked.

Atlas knew that he would have to tell them what happened.** "Natsu and Happy along with the other dragon slayers had sacrificed their lives to save all of you."**

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing, Natsu and the others sacrifice themselves.

"You can't be serious?" The blond celestial mage asked.

**"I am, you see the only way that we could have defeated the one known as Rouge was to use a forbidden dragon spell that would cost them their lives."**

What the dragon has said really shook everybody up. Everyone started to shed tears knowing that their own friends had sacrificed their own lives to save them. But the guild master of Fairy Tail had spoken up.

"My children, it is a sad day for us all, knowing that some of my children including my own grandson had sacrificed their own lives to save us. But they wouldn't want this to be an end for us, if I know them they would want us to keep moving forward. That is why, we will keep moving forward for them, so their sacrifice would not be in vain."

Everyone started to wipe their tears away knowing that their master is right, Everyone would want them to keep moving forward.

* * *

**Well I think this is a good place to stop, sorry if this seems to short for you but this is just the prologue. Oh and I should mention that I may revert Laxus and Cobra to their teen's so I can pair them with someone.**

**Any way I was wondering if you guys can help me with the pairing.**

**Oh and I wish to know what you guys think of this story so far, reviews would be really appreciated. And Remember I'm going to make the dragon slayers their own Peerage so people won't complain which Peerage they should be in.**

**So I hope you guys like this story and give me your honest opinion on it, if you have any question then ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Time_

**_"Dragon slayer forbidden technique: Divine Dragon Crushing Fang!"_**_ The magic circle that was created soon erupted with seven different energy blast resembling head of dragons, they all started to charged towards Future Rouge and his six dragons_

_"You think that will stop us! Dragons unleash your fury!" All six dragons unleashed six attacks towards Natsu and the others. Both of the attacks collided head on, as a result, a giant ball of the dragons blast and a multiple color energy formed in-between the beams. The giant ball started to become bigger. The dragon slayers groaned and clenched their teeth tight as they put more power into their blast._

_"Hahaha, just give up, it's clear that I will win this battle!" Future Rouge said._

_"N-Never, We will never give up!" Natsu said._

_"Aye sir, we're here by your side!"_

_"Why do you keep trying, it's pointless!"_

_"We are protecting everyone! That's why we won't lose to the likes of you!" Everyone said in unison. The blast from the dragon slayers started to overpower the dragon's energy blast._

_"What! The dragons attack is being pushed back, impossible!"_

_"This is the power of family!" Natsu said as their attack finally over powered the dragons attack and collide on the six dragons and Future Rouge that cause a big explosion across the capital and into the city but the dragon slayers and the exceed was engulfed in a bright light from the explosion._

Natsu had slowly opened his eyes. 'Aw man, what happened?' Natsu then starting getting up, he looked around and saw that he was no longer Fiore. As he kept looked around he notice that he was still wearing his normal clothes and saw that the damaged he gained from fighting Future Rouge was completely gone. "Uncle? What did the spell do to us?" Natsu saw that he was somewhere around a place surrounded by trees, he then heard a groan getting his full attention, Natsu then ran to the source of the noise and saw Wendy, Happy, Carla, Sting and Lector who were still unconscious. Natsu then ran to Happy to wake him up. "Hey Happy wake up."

Happy who was still half asleep and half awake, started to rub his eyes. "Huh? Is it morning already, where's my fish?"

"Happy, wake up!"

"Ah!" Happy opened his eyes. "Natsu?"

Natsu was happy to see Happy and gave him a hug. "You're alright buddy."

"Aye, of course I am."

Natsu then looked to the other dragon slayers. "Happy go wake up Carla and Lector, I'll wake up Wendy and Sting."

"Aye, sir." Happy then walked to Carla and Lector to wake them up as Natsu did the same for Wendy and Sting.

"Wendy, Sting wake up you guys." Natsu said as he shook them gently. Both Wendy and Sting opened their eyes and slowly got up.

"Natsu?" Wendy said as she looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know Wendy, but I for some reason it feels strange here." Natsu replied as he looked around.

"Wait a minute," Sting said as he got the dragon slayer attention. "Didn't Atlas said that the dragon spell would the caster of the forbidden dragon spell would disappear forever?"

Everyone was silent for the moment.

"But wouldn't that mean we're dead?" Happy asked as he walked over to the dragon slayer with the awoken Exceed.

"Well if that's true then I doubt this is how the afterlife is supposed to look like." Carla said as she looks around their surroundings.

"That cat girl is right, Sting-kun. I always thought that it would be nicer." Lectors said as he looked around and notice something. "Hey Sting-kun, where's Frosch and Rouge?"

Sting as well as the other dragon slayers and Exceed then looked around and saw that the others were missing. "Yeah Lector is right, where is Rouge and Frosch?" Sting said.

"Now that you mention it, where are Gajeel and Laxus?" Wendy said.

"And where is Lily?" Happy said.

"There's another person missing, where's Cobra?" Natsu said.

"Don't tell me that they're not dead?" Happy said.

Carla cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "Or maybe it's that we were never killed in the first place." When everyone heard what Carla just said they were just shocked.

"There's no way that's a possibility, Carla. Don't you remember what Atlas said, the spell we used had a cost and the cost was that the user of the spell would disappear from the face of the earth." Wendy said.

"Well remember Wendy, Atlas also said that he never seen anyone that had used the spell. Also I have a theory that may prove that we are not dead."

"Really Carla, what is it?" Happy asked.

Carla gestured Happy to come closer to her and when he did she whispered something to his ear.

"Really?" Happy asked and Carla nodded to his question. "Aye!" Happy then walk towards Natsu.

"So what did Carla said, Happy?" Natsu said as he bent down to Happy's size. When Natsu was close enough, Happy then took out a huge fish from his small green backpack and smacked Natsu upside the head. "Oww! Happy, what the heck you do that for?"

"See, thanks to Happy I was able to prove my theory."

"And what theory was that suppose to be, to see if I react to that!"

"Precisely."

Everyone had a confused look on their face after what Carla just said.

"It's quite simple really; you see the fact that you can feel pain means you're still alive."

"Oh I get it. But wait; if Natsu isn't dead then that mean neither are we. Still if we're not dead then where are we?" Wendy said.

"Well that's a hard question to answer, Wendy. But if I remembered correctly, Natsu said that we're no longer in Fiore, so that either means that we're at Edolas or..."

Wendy started to get worried. "Or what, Carla?

"Well it is a possibility that we may be in another world."

"Are you crazy, Carla, how is that even possible?!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah, Natsu is right, how is such a thing even possible?" Sting said.

"Well you weren't there when it happened, Sting. You see seven years ago Natsu and some of the other Fairy Tails member was sent to another world called Edolas, the world where Exceeds like us originated from and also is a place with no magic.'

"A place with no magic."

"Yes, however I believe that due to there being another world like Edolas there may be numbers of multiple different worlds. Still, when I thought of that I just thought that my guess was just a theory."

"So when uncle told us that we disappear from the face of the earth, does that mean we're someplace different?"

"Hold it, how do you know that we're not at this Edolas?" Lector asked.

"Well Lector, first off look up into the sky." Carla pointed up to the sky and everyone saw that it was at least already night.

"So what?"

"The sky at Edolas is different than the sky here, Wendy, Natsu and Happy I know you remember how the sky was over there."

Natsu the place his hand over his chin. "Now that you mention it, I do remember there being more than one moon."

"That's right, but if that's the case, then where are we?"

"Now that is a question that I have no answer to, Lector"

Everyone had fell silent after hearing what happened to them, soon Natsu broke the silence giving everyone a smile. "Well then, why don't we check out this new world?"

After hearing what Natsu just said, everyone had a small smile on their face.

"Yeah, I agree with Natsu." Sting said. "We should take this chance and check out this new world."

Happy, as well as the other Exceed, sprouted their wings and started to float. "Aye!"

"So what are we waiting for, let's go!" Natsu said.

"Okay!" The others said.

After that, Natsu and the others started walking around, well the dragon slayers were, the Exceed were just floating.

"So Natsu?"

"What is it, Sting?"

"So what are we going to do about the others?"

"Well I have been thinking about that, but I wouldn't worry too much."

"How come?" Sting asked.

"Well first off, Laxus is with them, second there may be a chance that they came to the same world as us."

"I see, I guess you're right."

As Natsu and the others continue their walk, Wendy looked up into the sky and saw something strange.

"Umm, Natsu?" She called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Did the sky always look like that?"

Natsu and the others look up to the sky and saw that it looked completely different than it did before. The sky was now a swirl of dark purple and light purple colors.

Happy saw how the sky looked before and he couldn't help but have a shocked look on his face. "But the sky didn't look like that before, how could it have change all of a sudden?"

"I don't know Happy." Natsu said, soon out of nowhere, they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Carla asked as she turned to the same direction the scream came from.

Natsu soon started to run towards the scream. "I don't know, but I know it sounds like someone needs our help. Come on guys, we got to help!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and soon started to follow Natsu. When they got there, they were surprised to see what caused that scream. They saw a 17-year of age at least, average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. With a blue spear like object piercing through his body, screaming in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Light is a deadly poison for your kind, I thought that would have killed you." The man said.

Natsu and the others saw the man who attacked the boy and they were able to get a better look of him. They saw that he was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His clothing consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. This was the fallen angel Dohnaseek.

"So I guess I'll end your life here..."

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Out of nowhere he felt a massive fire punch connect his jaw sending Dohnaseek back, crashing into the trees. Issei started to look up a bit, trying to see who just saved his life. As he looked up, he was able to get only a tiny glimpse of the person who'd save him; the only thing Issei was able to notice was that his savor had pink hair and a strange symbol on his arm. Issei soon fainted.

Natsu soon turned to him and saw how heavily damaged he was. "Wendy, can you come over here and heal him, please."

Wendy nodded to Natsu question and soon went to Issei and used her magic to heal him.

Dohnaseek slowly struggled to get up. "Aw man, what was that? It felt like I just got ran over by a truck." Dohnaseek saw at least three people and for some reason three cats. One of them was a young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair, his outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf.

Another one was a petite girl, she was wearing a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She had her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ears like attachments. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet.

And the last person was a young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark blue eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. He was wearing a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, but was held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants.

But that was only the humans he could describe them as, but he also what he couldn't believe were cats. The first one he noticed was a white cat with pink ears and brown eyes. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. Her clothing consists of a pink top with a yellow tie. She was wearing a pink skirt with this top. The one standing next to her was a small blue cat with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers.

The last cat had fur that seems to be dark brown in color, with most of his body being red, but his face, belly, paws and the end of his long tail being pink. He has large, pointed ears, and prominent tufts of dark fur jutting outwards in correspondence to his cheekbones, where his whiskers are. Now his outfit was a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open, and has three dark round buttons on its right side.

"Hey, you bastard!" Dohnaseek called out, getting the dragon slayers attention. "Who do you think you are? I have a mission here to kill that boy right there," A blue light spear appeared in his hand. "And I won't let the likes of you stop me!" Dohnaseek then launched the light spear towards Natsu, but Natsu didn't even try to dodge it, instead he was just standing there. 'Is he just going to take the attack?' Dohnaseek thought but was soon shocked to see what just happened. The blond boy stood in front of Natsu holding the blue spear.

"Hey, you said before that this was a light spear, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Oh I just wanted to know."

"And what good will that do you..." Dohnaseek couldn't believe what he was seeing; the blond boy was eating his light spear. "What the hell are you doing, you can't eat light!" Dohnaseek shouted but saw the little red cat walking next to the blond boy.

"Well Sting-kun can, after all he is the white dragon slayer. So any attacks that are based on light is totally useless against him."

Dohnaseek couldn't believe what the cat just said. "D-Dragon S-Slayer? What the hell is that suppose to mean, are you just too stupid to going around calling yourself that?!"

As soon as Sting finished eating the light spear, he let out a little belch. "Man, that light spear of yours really tastes nasty, but about your other statement, the reason I'm called a dragon slayer is because I possessed the power to be able to slay a dragon."

"Hahaha, man you must an idiot if you believe that, let me tell you something there's no way a human like you could ever defeat a dragon."

"Then I guess I have to beat your ass to prove it, Natsu can you please let me handle this gu-"

Sting was cut off as Natsu kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying.

Wendy as well as the others was shocked. "Why'd you do that Natsu?!"

Natsu crossed his arms and roared. "No way you're going to fight him I saw him first!"

Sting sat up with a pissed-off expression. "Well I want to fight him! He's using light for crying out loud so I have the advantage you idiot!"

Natsu growled at him as he crashed his forehead against Sting's forehead. "What'd you say?!"

"You wanna fight?!" Sting responded.

The argument eventually broke out into a brawl. A dust cloud formed around the Dragon slayers as they punched and kicked at one another.

Dohnaseek couldn't help but sweatdrop at their actions. _"Are they really fighting just to see who gets to fight me?"_

Wendy was now healing the boy who was heavily injured couldn't help but sweatdrop at his. "Umm Natsu maybe you should let Sting fight this guy." Wendy said nervously.

Natsu and Sting then stopped their little brawl. "Eh?! No way, I want to beat this guy up!" Natsu shouted.

"Y-Yes but Sting does have an advantage against him so please let him fight."

Natsu couldn't help but sigh in defeat he then took a step back as Sting started to step forward with a smirk on his face.

Dohnaseek who saw this was getting ready to fight. "So why don't you show me this dragon slaying powers of yours."

"Alright then, but with this attack it'll be all over." Sting then charged to Dohnaseek, Sting jumps over Dohnaseek and was holding in his breath **"White Dragon's Roar!"** Sting had releases a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth, creating a powerful, larger whirlwind heading towards Dohnaseek.

"You think that will beat me? Well think again!" Dohnaseek created another light spear and throws it and as it collided with Sting's attack, it disintegrated. "What?! Impossible!" Sting's attack had engulfed Dohnaseek."Aggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dohnaseek yelled in pain as his body crash back down on the ground creating a large crater making him unconscious and causing the purple swirl in the sky disappear, returning the sky to its original state.

Sting walked towards the crater and saw Dohnaseek. "See; never underestimate the power of the dragon slayer."

"Alright Sting-kun, you've showed him!" Lector shouted.

"Hmph I could have done better." Natsu said, but soon turned his attention to Wendy. "So is our friend here is healed up?"

Wendy nodded. "He is Natsu, but I guess due to the damage he'd received from the man Sting just fought, I guess he's still unconscious."

"Well that's good to hear," Natsu said as he smiled a bit.

As Wendy finished healing the boy, she stood up and dusted herself off. "Natsu, what are we going to do now?"

Natsu just shrugged. "I guess we should just keep wondering around and see if we find a place to stay for the night."

The rest of the dragon slayers as well as the Exceed nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." A new voice said.

As Natsu heard the voice, he couldn't help but engulf both of his fists in flames to prepare himself for an enemy.

"There's no need for that, I don't wish to fight." The figure then came out of the shadow reveling to be a young woman.

Natsu as well as the others were able to get a better look of her.

They saw the young woman who appears to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. "I merely wish to thank the people who saved my servant."

"Your servant?" Natsu question, but then realized she was taking about the person Wendy just healed. "Oh him, well it's no problem."

"But still if you wish for help, then I am happy to help."

"Really?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind, may you tell me your names?"

"Sure, I'm known as the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu huh, well my name is Rias Gremory, but if you don't mind, I have a question for the rest of you."

"What would that be?"

"What is a dragon slayer?"

**Well I think I should end the story here, thank you all for reading so far I really appreciate it. Now I have an idea for the shipping and I wanted to know what you guys think of it.**

**NatsuXSerafall **

**CobraXSona**

**Gajeel X Xenovia**

**RougeXAkeno**

**StingXTsubaki **

**LaxusXRossweisse**

**Well I hope you guys can give me your honest opinion and don't forget to vote on the poll.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, AnimeKing here with a new chapter to this story of mine. Now before we continue I would like to say that in this chapter this is going to show what happened with Laxus, Rogue, Gajeel, Cobra, Pantherlily and Frosch. Oh and another thing I wish to discuss you guys, many of you have been telling me about the pairing, so I decided that all the pairing the same except NatsuXRias, I decided that I'll change it to NatsuXSerafall. If you're wondering why Serafall you ask, well I thought about it and it would be funny with her childlike personality to be with Natsu, also I have some news about the poll. The winner is **

**Laxus- 21**

**Natsu- 12**

**So Laxus will be the King of the Dragon Slayers peerage.**

**Now let's continue one with the story.**

* * *

Laxus slowly opened his eyes, feeling a massive headache he placed his hand over his head. "What the hell happened?" Laxus then slowly started to get up and looked around his surroundings and saw Gajeel, Rogue, the Oración Seis Cobra and two of the Exceed who were all unconscious. He slowly got up and went to go and wake them up. Now normally, if he were a regular person he would have just gone up to them and try to wake them up gently. But that wasn't his style, so he just snapped his fingers causing a lighting attack to come from above, hitting the Dragon Slayers.

"Ahhh!" The Dragon Slayers all shouted from the lighting attack. Laxus couldn't help but let out a small smile, seeing how their reactions were.

"Hey, what's the big idea Laxus?!" Gajeel shouted as he was the first one to recover from the attack and grabbed Laxus by his collar.

"I had to wake you up." Laxus plainly said.

Gajeel grew a tick mark on his forehead. "But you didn't had to use your lightning to wake us up you bastard!"

"Tch." Laxus said as he was ignoring Gajeel protest.

Rogue and Cobra started to get up. "I agree with Gajeel Laxus I think that was a bit dramatic." Rogue said.

"Yeah I agree with the other two." Cobra said as he wiped his coat from the dirt.

Gajeel looked up at Laxus and was about to give him an angry retort, "Don't think that you're off the -whoa…"

The Dragons realized slayers that their surroundings had changed exponentially.

Rogue's eyes grew wide, "What is this?"

The Exceeds started to wake up from the shouting. "Ow what happened?" Pantherlily said.

Laxus as well as the other Dragon Slayers looked around their surroundings. As they looked around they notice that they were all healed of their injuries and they saw that they were around a forest at night. But they also notice that Natsu, Wendy, Sting and the other Exceeds were not here.

"Oi where is Salamander and Wendy?" Gajeel asked as he look around for them.

"And where is Sting and Lector?" Rogue asked.

"Frosch doesn't know!" Frosch happily said.

"Maybe they got separated from us?" Cobra said.

"We'll find them sooner or later but still," Laxus said as he looked around their new surroundings.

"Gotta admit I thought we be dead since we used that Dragon Slayer technique like the dragon said before." Gajeel said as he cross his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps this is what the afterlife looks like?" Rogue suggested.

"Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch cheerfully said.

Laxus looked around their new surroundings trying to figure out if they really are dead. Laxus then started to walk off deeper into the woods.

Gajeel notice this quickly. "Hey where do you think you're going?"

Laxus kept walking not even bothering turning. "I'm going to look around, if you want to follow then knock yourself out."

"Tch" Gajeel said as for some reason he started following Laxus as well as the other Dragon Slayers and the Exceeds.

As they were walking through the woods Cobra notice that Laxus would turn to him. "What are you looking at?"

Laxus turned his head forward. "I'm amazed that you're following us, I thought that you would take this opportunity to run away."

Cobra shook his head. "I see no point in that, we're stuck here with no idea where we are so I rather take my chance with you guys."

As the Dragon Slayers kept walking no one spoke until Rogue broke the silence. "We've been walking for quite a while now and we still haven't found anyone, could we possible be the only here?" Rogue question

"I don't think so," Cobra said getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Laxus said as he turned around.

"I can hear it…Scream and terror someone is crying for help." Cobra said.

"What?!" Laxus shouted "Where is it coming from?!"

Cobra then pointed towards where a hill was easily seen along with what look like a building. "That's the source of the scream."

"Let's go!" Laxus ordered the other Dragon Slayers as they ran towards the scream. As they kept runningtowards the scream they saw that there was a house on top of the hill. The Dragon Slayers then started to walk towards the house until Cobra stopped causing the other Dragon Slayers to look behind him.

"What is it?" Laxus asked.

"The screaming it stopped…we're too late." Cobra simply said. "But there's something else in there, it must be the one who harmed to person."

Laxus clenched his fist as he turned back to the building and he finally had reached the front door, by the way it looked, they could tell that this place had been abandon for a little while. He pushed the door opened as he walked in and the other Dragon Slayers soon followed.

While they were inside the house they began to look around but all stopped when they smelled a foul stench in the air, one they were all too familiar with. "_Blood_." Their thoughts were soon interrupted when they heard a voice.

"Oh lucky me a bunch of humans I can feast on, how wonderful."

They all tried to see where the voice was coming from until they looked above them and saw a massive spider like creature stalking around on the ceiling.

Everyone was slightly surprised when they saw the creature but glared at the creature.

"What is that monster?" Pantherlily asked as he took his sword out and switch to his battle mode.

Rogue, Gajeel and Cobra got into fighting position while Frosch hid behind Rogue's leg.

"Was there another person here?" Laxus asked with a menacing tone.

The spider creature just chuckled. "Why yes there was a human here early and she tasted delicious!"

Laxus then gritted his teeth as he surrounded his body with lightning. "You're going to pay for that!"

The creature could only laugh. "Hahaha what are you going to do-!" The spider creature eyes widen when he saw the blond right in front of him with his fist reared back **"Lightning Punch!" **Laxus envelops his hand in an orb of lightning and then punches the creature.

**_Meanwhile outside of the house a few minutes ago_**

The ground beneath began to light up. A large circle about a meter or so in circumference appeared on the ground glowing a deep red color causing three people to appear near the abandon house. One was a buxom young woman, with long black hair with violet eyes. As her hair is tied in a long ponytail, that reach all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbing keeping it in place. The other was a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. Beside him was a petite loli with white hair.

"Well here's the location of the stray devil." Akeno said as they started walking towards the building.

"So the president wanted us to handle the devil on our own?" Kiba asked.

Akeno nodded. "Yes, she said that she had to attention to something important but while she was gone she wanted us to handle the stray devil."

"The stray devil is over there." Koneko said while pointing towards the abandon building.

The three devils then started walking towards the abandon building.

"So how should we-" Kiba was unable to finish his question when an explosion suddenly appeared from the rooftop resulting a massive black smoke that caused temporary blindness but once they were able to see what happened they saw the stray devil they were supposed to terminate dead with a massive hole through its chest.

"Well looks like somebody did the job for us." Kiba said while observing the body.

"But who?" Koneko questioned but the three of them soon heard footsteps heading towards them.

They saw four people two of them seem to have two creatures that could be familiars.

"Who are you?!" Kiba question them as he brought out his sword out.

""Ara, ara… Looks like things just got interesting." Akeno-san said with interest

Each figure had their own appearance the one on the left end they saw a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is kept slicked back, the person next to him was a slim man of average height with tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled crimson hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his facesporting a scar across his right eye, and his ears are noticeably more pointed. On the far right was a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, very tall and muscular young man with. And in the middle of the group was a young man whose hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye.

"Geehee" Gajeel chuckled as he looked at the new groups. "Look at this, look like we got more company."

"Who are you?" Laxus asked.

"I suppose we can ask you the same thing." Akeno said as she steps forward.

There was a moment of silence between them not a single one of them made any move.

"What should we do Laxus?" Cobra whispered to Laxus as he faced these new people.

"They may be the people who summoned the monster." Laxus replied "It be best to tell us who you are before we force you to."

"Oh my, what a threaten person you are." Kiba said. "I guess we got no choice but to fight as well."

The iron mage chuckled at what Kiba said. "Sounds like fun. So give it a shot!" Gajeel shouted as his right arm was morphed into a long, sharp black blade and swiped it at Kiba, forcing him to jump back. Kiba then ran deeper into the woods with Gajeel following him.

Koneko then charged towards the crimson haired man and rushed in to attack him. Cobra saw her coming towards him and he tried to grab her by her neck but she ducked under the arm before springing back up and trying to strike him in the chin with a strong right uppercut but much to her surprise he was able to dodge the attack. When Cobra dodges the attack he saw an opening and he grabbed her arm and threw her towards the forest and he heard a crash and he decided that he was her opponent, he then towards her direction only leaving Laxus, Rogue and the Exceeds alone with the Thunder Priest.

"Ufufufu so which one of you boys is going to be my opponent?~" Akeno said as she placed her hand on her cheek.

Laxus then looked to Rogue. "You think you can handle her?"

Rogue then nodded. "Yeah but please take care of Frosch while I fight her."

Laxus nodded back. "Of course."

Rogue then charged towards Akeno with great speed but she stepped to the side and spark of electricity appeared on her hand and she tried to strike Rogue but he was able to dodge it and he ran into another direction of the woods.

Akeno saw this and she had a smile on her face as well as a blush. "Oh we're going have fun together Rogue~" Akeno said as she licked her lips and imagined the battle that was going to happen. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Oh my body is getting so hot just thinking about it~" With that she then followed Rogue.

As soon as she left the other three couldn't help but shudder at what Akeno just said.

"Oi, oi" Pantherlily said. "Do you think we just sent Rogue to his doom?"

Frosch nodded in agreement. "Frosch thinks so too."

**_Gajeel VS Kiba_**

As soon as Kiba saw that he gotten far away enough from the others he stopped running and turned around only to see his opponent staring at him. Kiba then brought up his sword and stared back at Gajeel.

"Now since we're going to be fighting I think that we should reveal our name to one another. My name is Kiba Yuuto, what's yours?"

"Gee hee, well I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Gajeel Redfox or also known as the Iron Dragon Slayer."

Kiba was a little bit confused for a moment. _"Dragon Slayer? If title means what I think it is then…" _ Kiba pondered at the moment but spoke once again. "So you're claiming that you have the power to slay a dragon?"

Gajeel nodded. "That's right well not just me but the others as well."

Kiba then took this new information in. _"He could be just some cocky person who thinks he has the power to slay a dragon." _Kiba thought to himself as he raised his sword and charged towards Gajeel. _"I'll just have to put him in his place." _Kiba then jumped up and brought his sword only to be blocked by Gajeel iron sword causing Kiba to jump back.

"That's a pretty interesting weapon you got there." Kiba commented.

Suddenly, spikes began to grow out from the edges of the blade, which gave it the appearance of deadly looking saw blade.

"This is the Iron Dragon Sword. Anything it touches is cut to shreds!" Gajeel responded. Without warning, the spikes started to spin around the blade much like a chainsaw. "Why don't I show you!" he leaped high toward Kiba, his sword reared back and his sword clashed with Kiba's.

The Iron Dragon Slayer slashed left and right and then vertical, forcing Kiba to jump back. He then brought his sword and charged towards him, when he got close enough, Kiba unleashed several quick strikes with his sword. Gajeel didn't bother dodging; instead he blocked all of Kiba's attack with his own sword. Kiba then jumped away and once he got far enough he used his speed to try and do the damage.

Gajeel's eyes widen at the speed the kid was going at and he tried to hit him but he was too fast for him. Kiba manage to launch multiple strikes on Gajeel body. Once Kiba stopped he thought that he took Gajeel down until he heard a chuckled.

"I'll give you credit for being such a nimble kid." remarked Gajeel.

Kiba eyes widen and he turned to Gajeel. All of a sudden, a bright mint green magical seal appeared under Gajeel's feet; however, it was the next development that really shocked Kiba. Gajeel's entire body was suddenly coated in thick, iron reptilian scales, sharp talons grew from his fingertips and toes, and his teeth became more serrated.

"Gee hee I think I should end this fight now." Gajeel inhaled deeply as well, letting his cheeks expand. **"Iron Dragon…" ** Gajeel placed both of his hands over his mouths like trumpeters as he shouted, **"ROAR!" **A blast of iron particles shot out from Gajeel's mouth.

Kiba saw the attack coming and he brought up his sword and tried to block the attack but the force was too great and he was pushed away and crashed into a tree. He struggled to get up and once he did one of the demonic swords Kiba created a whirlwind of fire, while the other created an icy blizzard. He attacked with great speed but Gajeel evaded all attacks with simple movements.

Kiba had birthed half a dozen of his swords to impale Gajeel. Kiba hoped that attack would stop his opponent but he was wrong and saw something that even surprised himself. He first saw that Gajeel iron armor wasn't even scratched the next thing that surprised him was that Gajeel was eating his swords, he never heard of an ability that'll allow a person to eat metal.

Once Gajeel had finished he wiped the crumbs of iron and had a smile on his face. Gajeel summoned a magical circle as he straightened out his arm and aimed it at Kiba. **"Iron Dragon Lance…Demon Log!" **

Suddenly, a volley of sharp iron projectiles fired from Gajeel's magic seal and bombarded Kiba. Kiba cried out in agony as the iron lances struck his body. He fell to the ground and was breathing heavily. _"Man this guy he's a strong opponent…Could he really have the power to slay a dragon?" _He knew that he couldn't give up so as he tried to get up but he saw Gajeel in front of him with a smile on his face.

"You know kid you put up an interesting fight but," Gajeel brought back his fist and punched Kiba in the gut causing him to go unconscious. "I'll be the one who won this fight." Gajeel then grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up and walked back to the abandon house.

**_Cobra VS Koneko_**

Koneko got back up from the attack she just received and she saw her opponent across from her.

Cobra finally found her and stared at her. "So mind telling me what you're name is? Mine is Cobra."

Dark eyes met hazel, but when Koneko didn't speak immediately, Cobra just waited patiently. Finally, the girl spoke up.

"…Toujou Koneko." She said as she jumped in the air towards Cobra. Koneko then came down and brought down her leg to deliver and axe-kick but Cobra was able to dodge her attack again. She then lunged forward and zigzagged towards Cobra hoping that he couldn't dodge this attack, she jumped into the air and when she got close she launched a spinning kick at his head.

Cobra brought his forearm up and braced for impact as Koneko hit it. He grimaced at first but smirked as he grabbed her leg and spun her around and threw her towards a tree causing it to fall down.

He thought he took her down but he was wrong when he see that a large chuck of a tree had been thrown by the small girl. _"Gotta admit the girl got some strength." _Cobra thought to himself as he dodges another tree.

Koneko approached, cocking a fist back. As soon as she was about to launch her attack it was stopped when Cobra grabbed her fist.

"I gotta admit you're quite the strong one," Cobra stated as he gripped Koneko's fist tighter. "Normally I could still beat you the way I am but I thought I should show you the power I possessed." He laughed. Cobra's hand suddenly grew claws and scales appeared on his arms. Koneko's eyes widened _"Wh-what is that?!"_ She asked herself but soon snapped out of it when her fist started to burn. She pulled herself away from the poison mage with a questionable look on her face.

"By the look on your face you're confused so allow me to explain it," Cobra grinned at her. "People like me are known as Second Generation Dragon Slayers. My power was gained by implanting a lacrima in my body. Now then…" The Poison Dragon Slayer took a deep breath.

Koneko recovered from her shock and got ready to move.

Cobra let loose his attack with a yell. **"Poison Dragon's Roar!"**A twister of poisonous air flew towards Koneko but she was barely able to dodge it. Cobra followed up by holding both arms out and creating a Magic Seal.

"Let's see you dodge this! **Poison Dragon's Scales!"** he roared and the Magic Seal generated a huge number of poison darts in the shape of dragon scales, which flew in all directions. Koneko tried to dodge the attack but still got hit by a few of the scales.

Koneko coughed from the force of the attacks. "_What's with his attacks?! Those attacks did almost nothing damage related, but the pain is unbelievable…"_

Cobra saw her confused look and decided to explain his magic to her "Remember what I said? This is Poison Dragon Slayer Magic. That poison in my attacks will continuously weaken your bodies over the course of the battle, until you can't move at all. And that was just a small dosage. Let's see you take one of my bigger attacks that well."

Cobra pulled his arms back, before he brought them forward in a cross formation, yelling. **"Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!"**

Two blades of poison ripped through the air towards Koneko. She dodged the first, but the second blade caught in her chest. The Rook gasped in pain at the force of the blow, she fell to her knees and started breathing heavily and soon fell unconscious. As Cobra was walking closer to Koneko he was able to see his poison around Koneko body, normally he would have left her like that but for some reason he couldn't. He then dug into his pocket and took out a small packet; he opened the packet which seemed to have four syringes. He took out one of the syringes.

_"__Tch I can't believe I actually listen to that guy."_ Cobra thought to himself as he remembered that one man from the Magic Council.

**_Flashback_**

_As Cobra was looking down at the city that the dragons were destroying, he heard the message that Natsu just sent out. "I can hear you, Natsu." Cobra said as he cracked his knuckles and just as he was about to head down towards the battlefield he was stopped by Doranbolt._

_"__Hold it Erik." Doranbolt said as he took out a small packet and tossed it to Cobra who caught it. Cobra then looked at the packet with confusion._

_"__What's this suppose to be?" He asked_

_"__In that packet contains four syringes which contain the antidote of your poison in case your poison magic accidently harms anyone else beside the enemy." _

_Cobra only stared at packet and made a 'Tch' sound. "Why should I have this? It's not like I'm going to attack anyone else beside the dragons."_

_Doranbolt sighed. "Just take them, got it?"_

_Cobra saw that he had no choice but to listen and he put the packet away and he headed towards the battlefield. 'Like I'll ever need to use those things.' Cobra thought to himself as he ready to take the enemy down._

**_Flashback Ended_**

Cobra then took one of the syringes and pulled the cap of which showed a small needle. He then got closer to Koneko and gently raised her arm and inserted the antidote, a minute had passed and he saw his poison mist was starting to disappear. Once his poison was gone he gently picked up Koneko and placed her over his shoulder and started walking towards the others.

**_Rogue VS Akeno_**

Rogue was currently standing across from his new opponent. "Before we fight I would like to know the name of my opponent." Rogue said causing Akeno to giggle lightly.

"Well since you want to know my name is Akeno Himejima, and what would yours be?"

"I am known as the shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue Cheney."

Akeno was a little surprised by what Rogue called himself. "Oh a Dragon Slayer you say, well then that must mean you're quite a strong one if you claim to have the power to slay a dragon."

Rogue nodded. "Yes that's right I do possess the power to slay a dragon."

Akeno the raised her hand as sparks of electricity surrounded it. "Well let's see about that, shall we?"

Dark storm clouds began gathering in the sky, causing Rogue to look up. There was a rumble of thunder, then lightning lit up the sky and descended upon Akeno, lighting her up. Rather than get hurt, however, all it seemed to do was change her clothes. Her clothing seemed to dissolve, leaving her completely bare causing Rogue to blush at the scene. Then, thick ribbons of energy gathered around her body. Her breasts became bound in a white kimono shirt with long, voluminous sleeves appearing on her arms, and her hips and legs were hidden by red hakama pants. Her appearance changed and she now looked like a Miko Priestess.

Rogue then saw that she was about to fight and he knew he had to as well so he charged towards Akeno with his hand engulfed with a shadow. **"Shadow Dragon's Slash!" **Rouge shouted as he was about to strike Akeno but she was able to dodge and she decided to counter by releasing a large lightning attack towards Rogue resulting in an explosion. But once the smoke cleared up she saw that Rogue was no longer there, she looked around trying to see where her new play toy had gone.

Akeno's hand started sparking. She then called out, "Oh, Rogue~" She then threw her hand forward, launching a bolt of lightning towards one of the tress. The forest exploded from the attack. "Come on out. I really want to play with you~."

Her smile turning sadistic, Akeno fully entered her S-mode. She then sent another attack to blow up another tree, laughing gleefully at the destruction.

Rogue who was hiding behind the tree saw the destructive power that Akeno posses. _"I have to try and beat her without using the Shadow Drive or Dragon Force." _Rogue then jumped from his hiding spot and inhaled the air **"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"** Rogue bellowed.

The black breath tore through the air towards Akeno, Akeno saw this and launched three more attacks before the last one was nullified by an explosion. Akeno's smile widened as she turned to see her opponent moving from tree to tree.

"Ufufufu, I'm so sorry. I was just so excited to have a battle with you," Akeno claimed. She then let out a shiver as she added lustfully, "I'm shivering just from the thought of hearing your pained cries."

When Rogue heard what she said he couldn't help but shiver. _"What's wrong with her?" _Rogue asked himself but soon snapped out of it when he saw her launching another lightning attack.

Rogue took a deep breath before shouting, **"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"** and releasing a burst of shadows from his open jaws, crashing the sparks of lightning and detonating them in the air. The blast wave sent the Dragon Slayer and the Thunder Priest flying in opposite directions. With a wave of her hand, Akeno created a multitude of thunder strikes. They came from all directions, surrounding the Dragon Slayer completely.

Rogue cursed he knew that he couldn't dodge all of the attack. With a wave of his hand, he constructed a series of shadows. They formed a box around him. The constructed barrier endured the thunder that attacked it from all sides.

As soon as it ended, Rogue took a deep breath and shouted, **"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"**

An attack which Akeno met head on, thunder formed around her hand. Throwing it forward, a large thunder bolt went shooting forth to meet the shadow attack. The two attacks distorted each other, trying to gain dominance. They then exploded when neither gained the advantage, nullifying each other.

"Ufufufu, this is so much fun, Rogue. Don't you agree?" Akeno remarked, a blush on her face. She even licked her lips sensually, showing the battle was arousing her.

Rogue stayed quiet, not letting his opponent's actions get to him. But he couldn't hold back the blush on his face.

"Ara ara, Rogue. This is fun, don't you think?" Akeno asked in a joyful voice. "But I think it is time to finish up this duel."

Lifting her hands into the air, a large yellow magic circle formed above Akeno. The demonic power was palpable. Akeno was clearly putting everything she had left into this attack.

Rogue quickly reciprocated. Rogue leaped up, sucking in more air. **"Shadow Dragon Roar!"**

The magic circle itself moved to meet the thunder bolt. As soon as they collided it created a powerful shockwave but after a few moments later Rouge shadow roar was able to overpower her attack overpowered. Akeno then crossing her arms and trying to focus her rook attribute, she waited till the shadow connected.

She screamed in pain as the surrounded her entire body. Blasted out of the sky, she wasn't capable of recovering in time to prevent hitting the ground. Her body dug a trench in the ground before she came to a stop. Letting out a pained groan, she sat up. The attack had hurt her, but she had survived. "Ara, ara. I must say Rogue you're doing so well~," Akeno spoke up and she licked her lips. "This fight is making me so hot!~"

With the last of her strength Akeno darted out of it, heading towards Rogue. Her hands were sparking from her power. Pressing her hands against her opponent's stomach, Akeno announced with a beatific smile not fitting the situation, "Bye bye, Dragon Slayer~"

And with that, the full power of the attack struck. A massive ball of electricity engulfed Rogue. Screaming in agony, he was helpless as the attack kept hurting him, before finally ending. Akeno thought that she had won until she heard a scream.

Rogue wrapped his hands in shadows and swung at the Thunder Priest with a shout, "**Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!"** Rogue turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around Akeno, assaulting her with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands.

Akeno screamed as the shadow attack had consumed her, once the attack ended Akeno was about to fall until Rogue caught her. Seeing that she was knocked out he decided to carry her bridal style and he walked back to meet the others.

**_With Laxus_**

Laxus had waited for the others until he saw the other Dragon Slayers returning each with an unconscious person.

"So what do we do now?" Rogue asked not knowing what to do with them.

"I believe I can help you with that." A new voice said.

Each of the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds heard a new face and quickly turned to the source of the voice and they saw who it was.

They saw the young woman who appears to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Rias Gremory. I believe that you each fought with my servants and interrupted our assignment."

"Assignment?" Laxus repeated. "And what would that assignment be?"

"Well we were order to take out the monster that you had fought in the building but it seems that you already taken care of that."

Laxus then sighed. "Well we're sorry for interrupting your mission and harming your servants."

"Well I could forgive you but you must come with me and discuss something important." Rias said

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Laxus asked cautiously

"Well you don't but I do believe it be rude if we kept Natsu, Sting and Wendy waiting."

Laxus and the others eyes widen by what Risa had just said. They all looked at each other and they nodded and they walked closer to Rias. Rias then moved her arms down causing a red symbol to appear below them and they all soon disappeared.

**Well I guess I'll end the chapter here hope you guys enjoyed it and here is the new pairing list hope you like it. See Ya!**

**NatsuXSerafallXGabrielXRavel**

**CobraXSonaXKoneko**

**Gajeel X Xenovia**

**RougeXAkenoXRaynare**

**StingXTsubaki**

**LaxusXRossweisse**

**WendyXGasper**


End file.
